UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR TRISTEZA Y PERDON EDITADA
by Rain.sailor
Summary: Este fic es sobre la continuación del anime, donde Darien y Serena se enfrentan a muchos obstáculos para poder ser felices… espero que les guste.


_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**PENSANDO LA VIDA**_

Después de la pelea con Sailor Galaxia todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ya no existía ningún peligro aparente y las Sailor scouts estaban felices por seguir con su vida y sus planes.

En el templo Hikawa cuatro chicas se encontraban reunidas, como acostumbraban a hacerlo, pero esta vez no era una reunión para planear las batallas como las que últimamente tuvieron, en esta ocasión se reunían para hablar de sus vidas, de su futuro.

-Que rico, todo es tan tranquilo ahora- Dijo emocionada Mina.

-Si es maravillosos porque podemos seguir con nuestra vida- Agregó Lita.

-es perfecto para concentrarnos en nuestros exámenes de admisión a la universidad-Dijo la estudiosa Amy.

-Es verdad- Dijo Rei –Pronto nos graduaremos e ingresaremos a la universidad-**  
><strong>  
>-¿Qué piensan estudiar?-Preguntó Mina.<p>

-Yo estudiare Medicina, quiero ser una gran doctora como mi madre-Contestó Amy con ilusión.

-Yo estudiare Cocina, pues deseo tener mi propia pastelería-Dijo Lita –**Aunque también me encantaría tener una florería**- Agrego

-Pues yo estudiare canto y actuación, seré muy famosa-Dijo Mina riendo.

Rei se encontraba pensativa mientras todas esperaban su respuesta, el silencio reino por un momento, hasta que la pelinegra Hablo.

-¿y qué hará Serena?, Es tan inmadura e inocente aun, ella cree que su vida gira en torno a Darien, ¿me pregunto si en verdad su amor durara para siempre?

**-¿Por qué lo dices?- **Preguntó Amy refiriéndose a la última frase dicha por Rei.

-Porque a pesar de que Darien sabe que es el príncipe de la tierra y que tiene un destino junto a Serena, el quiere seguir llevando una vida normal, quiere ser profesional, el quiere vivir su presente en la tierra con normalidad, y no se dedica a pensar en el vago futuro en el Milenio de Plata, en cambio Serena…-

**-Serena es una gran persona, y estoy segura que encontrara algo que estudiar-**Interrumpió Mina un poco molesta.

Lita no quería que hubiera ninguna discusión así que intervino.

-Y tu Rei ¿Qué piensas estudiar?- Preguntó la castaña.

-mmm pues la verdad, aun no lo sé-Contestó Rei.

-Y así críticas a Serena-Dijeron todas con una gota en su cabeza.

-No te preocupes Rei, yo te daré trabajo mientras yo me encargo de la pastelería tu atenderás mi florería-Dijo Lita lo cual causo la risa de todas.

Serena se encontraba fuera del templo y escucho toda la conversación, luego se fue sin que ninguna de sus amigas sospechara que estaba ahí.

-Es verdad, nunca había pensado que quería estudiar-Se dijo Serena a si misma mientras caminaba.

-Rei tiene Razón, debo pensar en el presente y dejar de soñar con el futuro-Serena no había tomado a mal la conversación que había escuchado, al contrario la había puesto a pensar, todas sus amigas tenían algo en mente, bueno menos Rei, pero ya se le ocurriría algo, Darien pronto sería un gran doctor, ¿y ella qué? Nunca había pensado en esto, pero era algo serio a considerar, pronto se graduaría y debía encontrar algo que hacer.

Pronto llego al parque y se sentó en una banca a comerse un Helado.

-¿Por qué tan Sola Cabeza de Bombón?-Se escucho una voz detrás de la rubia, lo cual hizo que esta girara.

-HARUKA-grito Serena emocionada, mientras se lanzaba a darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa princesa?- Pregunto una voz femenina que aparecía detrás de Haruka.

-Michiru-Dijo Serena soltando a Haruka y dándole un cálido abrazo a la chica.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿Paso algo?-Pregunto Serena un poco preocupada.

-No, para nada preciosa-Contestó Haruka.

-Solo vinimos de vacaciones- concluyó Michiru.

-¿Setsuna también vino?-Preguntó Serena.

-Si esta comprándole algunas cosas a Hotaru-Contestó Michiru.

-Que felicidad que todas están aquí-Dijo Serena emocionada.

-Pero dinos ¿Por qué estabas tan pensativa?-Preguntó dulcemente Haruka.

-mmm este, pues-Dijo Serena agachando su cabeza muy apenada.

-Vamos Serena no confías en nosotras-Preguntó Michiru.

-Claro que si Michiru, solo pensaba que estudiar luego de graduarme, aun no lo he decidido-Contestó Serena mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la banca.

-¿Y qué profesiones te llaman la atención?-Preguntó Haruka.

-¿Profesiones?-Preguntó la rubia un poco desconcertada.

-Si Serena, mejor Dicho que materia te gusta más, puedes inclinarte por estudiar algo que tenga que ver-Dijo Michiru intentando mientras se sentaba a un lado de Serena

-La verdad-Dijo serena.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirándola en espera a su respuesta.

-Ninguna- dijo Serena rascándose la cabeza y riendo –Aunque si hay algo que tenga que ver con dormir y comer golosinas eso estudiare-

Las dos chicas se fueron para tras, no sabían si Serena estaba hablando en broma o era en serio.

-Bueno chicas las dejo, se hace tarde y debo ir a casa-Dijo Serena mientras salía corriendo.

Haruka y Michiru se quedaron en silencio, aunque por sus mentes rondaba una sola pregunta.

– ¿Cuando madurara nuestra princesa?-

Mientras tanto en un lugar cercano se encontraban dos jóvenes hablando.

-¿y cuando le dirás que te vas?-Preguntó un joven de cabello rubio.

-Aun no lo sé Andrew-Contestó el otro Joven.

-Pero Darien debes decirle pronto, tu viaje es la otra semana- recomendó Andrew.  
><strong><br>**-Lo sé, es solo que se va a poner muy triste, al saber que me iré a estudiar por dos años- Dijo Darien.

-Es verdad, pero es tu sueño, ella lo entenderá-Dijo el Rubio intentando consolar a su amigo.

-Si ella me entenderá se trata de mi futuro, solo me preocupa una cosa-Dijo en tono preocupado el Peli negro.

-Si te preocupa quien la cuidara, no te preocupes yo estaré pendiente, me imagino que luego de graduarse se la pasara aquí jugando todos los días-dijo en tono Divertido Andrew, pero al notar la molestia en Darien se quedo Serio.

-Eso es lo me preocupa Andrew, parece que ella no piensa en un futuro, no tiene aspiraciones, tiene muchos sueños lo sé, pero son sueños infantiles que no le servirán para nada en la vida- Dijo Darien mirando a Andrew con tristeza.

-¿entonces porque estas con ella si piensas eso?, tú la conociste así- Dijo Andrew con un poco de molestia, pues apreciaba mucho a Serena.

-Es verdad Andrew, pero el tiempo ha pasado y ella se niega a Madurar no puede ser la misma chiquilla perezosa e irresponsable que conocí-Dijo Darien.

-Pero Serena es muy amable, tiene el corazón más noble que yo haya visto-Defendió Andrew.

-Lo sé amigo y eso fue lo que me enamoro de ella, pero…- Darien decidió callar pues no podía creer ni el mismo lo que estaba pensando decir –Perdón Andrew debo irme-Dijo parándose de la mesa.

Andrew se quedo en silencio, no sabía que pensar Darien parecía estar buscando una razón para alejarse ella no solo para estudiar si no para dejarla definitivamente.


End file.
